The invention relates to a pen or pencil sleeve, which absorbs sweat so that a person""s fingers do not slip on the pen or pencil when handling the pen or pencil over an extended period.
The present invention is directed to a sweat absorbing finger-gripping device for use as a permanent or preferably a removable attachment to a writing implement. The finger-gripping device comprises a water or moisture absorbent sleeve to absorb sweat from the fingers of the person using the implement. The cylindrically-shaped sleeve has a formed internal bore or hollow portion sized to snugly fit around the writing instrument. The water absorbent sleeve forms a finger contacting surface when the sleeve is carried on a writing implement. The water absorbent layer absorbs sweat from the palm and/or fingers of the user sot the writing instrument does not slip in the user""s palm and/or fingers.
The sleeve can be formed with an internal layer, which can be coated with an adhesive to prevent the finger-gripping device from sliding on the writing implement.
The sleeve also has an outer permeable fabric layer with a moisture absorbing layer sandwiched between the internal layer, which can also be coated with an adhesive layer, preferably a releasable adhesive layer.
The water absorbent sleeve can be formed from a layered or laminated material such as material used to make CAREFREE(copyright) panty liner feminine sanitary protection products.
The cylindrically-shaped sleeve can be perforated circumferentially at spaced intervals to allow removal of sections to compensate for reduced length of a pencil as the pencil is sharpened.
The water or moisture absorbent sleeve can be initially woven as a cylindrical fabric, or can be formed by bringing opposing edges of a flat sheet of layered material into contact and securing the opposing edges to form a cylindrical configuration. The seam or joint can be by bonding or stitching, or can be seamless.
As stated above, a water permeable layer is positioned on the finger contacting side of the cylindrical water absorbent sleeve to wick moisture from the fingers into the moisture absorbent layer.
The present invention further includes the permanent combination of a writing implement and a finger-gripping device.